


Повар

by St_Gojyo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: Когда ваш Инквизитор повар...





	Повар

Инквизиция определенно расхолаживает. В Вало-кас он такого себе не позволял, даже будучи зеленым новичком на подхвате. То есть, Шокракар никому не позволяла. Для замечтавшихся идиотов у неё всегда были наготове нежный пинок, заботливый тычок под ребра рукоятью секиры или отрезвляющий удар лезвием плашмя по спине особо провинившихся. 

Только попробуй зазевайся! Все равно на что: завораживающие движения бедер плясуньи на рыночной площади, чириканье птиц в кустах или медитативные переливы огня на угольях... И это на отдыхе! 

Зато на марше, стоянке или после самого изматывающего боя Вало-кас никогда не теряли своих из-за вражеских лазутчиков. 

А сейчас? Позор, просто позор... 

— Почему ты не следил за дорогой, Инк-ви-зи-тор? — прорычала Кассандра. Ах, какая глубокая горловая "рррр"! Самая свирепая львица удавится от зависти. Адаар умиленно вздохнул, заработав еще один гневный взгляд. 

Дорога? Какая дорога? Ах, эта дорога... А что за ней следить? Вот она, вьется между огромных деревьев и сама ложится под ноги, ни кочек, ни выступающих корней, шагай да шагай, прислушиваясь к яростному спору за спиной. 

С хитрым гномом Кассандра спорила с той же завораживающей страстью, с какой бросалась в бой, и Адаар просто не мог устоять. В такие моменты ему хотелось устроиться где-нибудь в сторонке, подпереть щеку кулаком и полностью отдаться созерцанию прекрасного. 

Вот он и того... заслушался. И теперь мог в полной мере насладиться гневом Искательницы, направленным уже на него самого. 

Совершенно незаслуженно — Долы, они же не такие уж и большие, верно? Если они будут идти в одну сторону, куда-нибудь да придут! 

— Я городской вообще-то. — Адаар смущенно потупился и попытался спрятаться за верным посохом. Вернее, спрятать совершенно неподобающую реакцию. Если прекрасная в гневе, но еще более скорая на расправу Кассандра поймет, что вместо того, чтобы устыдиться, Инквизитор придается совершенно бесстыжим мечтам - они надолго, если не навсегда, только мечтами и останутся. 

За полной невозможностью воплощения их в реальность евнухом, которого из него сделают. 

Ради любимой женщины Адаар готов на множество жертв, но не эту конкретную. А потому будет пристыженно жмуриться, сутулиться в тщетной надежде показаться меньше, и нести полную околесицу, как идиот. 

Идиот, которым всегда выставлял себя перед Искательницей, с первой встречи. 

— Я не специально, Кассандра, я обычно всегда шел за кем-то... — вздохнул Адаар. — Кто знает дорогу... 

— Пф! — Касандра резко развернулась и уперла руки в бока. — Уже темнеет. Нужно найти место для привала, и утром искать обратную дорогу! 

— Конечно, — просиял Адаар. 

— Нет, Инквизитор! Ты искать не будешь! Ты будешь стоять тут! Чтобы я тебя видела! И даже не вздумай куда-нибудь отойти! 

— Даже в кустики? 

— Особенно в кустики! Прошлого раза мало? 

Вообще-то, с теми обнаглевшими наемниками он мог справиться самостоятельно. Даже без магии, посоха, и одной рукой. И даже почти поддался искушению... А потом представил сколько проблем получит на свою рогатую голову, и заорал "Помогите!", вложив в истошный вопль всю силу нереализованного желание подраться. 

Притворяться с самого начала было непросто, и чем дальше, тем труднее. Подавлять магию, которую привык использовать даже в быту (когда для тренировки, а когда позерства ради), изображать испуг на каждый чих, стать ведомым, когда привык пусть не вести, но действовать самостоятельно... 

Кто ж знал, что вместо побега придется стать Инквизитором?! Причем, не просто стать, но быть им. Настоящим Вестником какой-то горелой тетки, а не ширмой для хитрозадых церковниц. 

Охренеть. 

Адаар и хренел. Сначала с того, что ни Вивьен, ни Дориан не распознали в нем сильного мага (Образ "а в голову я ем" сработал безотказно. После пары показательных ляпов господа маги предпочитали общаться через посредников, несказанно радуя Адаара).   
Потом с того, что явно все просекший эльф его не выдал. И даже не стал шантажировать. 

Потом с неожиданной заботы Кассандры. Искательница не оставляла его ни на минуту. Даже переехала из казарм в комнатушку рядом с инквизиторскими покоями, наверное, предназначенную для слуг. Ведь новоявленный Инквизитор такой рассеянный, такой неприспособленный и такой ценный... 

Это был третий момент, на котором Адаар не попался, к собственному же удивлению. На вопрос, какого демона такой слабосилок и трус делал в Вало-кас, он неожиданно даже для себя ляпнул, что его взяли в отряд за невероятный поварской талант.   
Какого же люди здесь низкого мнения о кунари, раз поверили, что сваренная Адааром несъедобная бурда есть исконное блюдо традиционной кухни кунари... 

В общем, все шло вроде и хорошо, но явно куда-то не туда. Прекрасная Кассандра, коварно и незаметно захватившая мысли и сердце невинного Инквитора — и то, и то есть полная и бесстыжая ложь, но ему можно, его Жозефина для бала специально учила! — смотрела на Карааса как на докучливое приложение к метке. 

А он так старался ей понравится! Учился читать по сборникам стихов и только рядом с тренировочной площадкой, пытался вести умные беседы — не очень успешно, ибо стоило Кассандре нахмуриться, и кровь отливала от мозга, и даже якобы совершенно случайно поспособствовал появлению нового тома "Щитов и мечей"! 

Но Искательница оставалась неприступна и холодна, словно стены Скайхолда. Хотя бы одно доброе слово, хоть один благосклонный взгляд! 

Задача воспитать из Сэры юную леди давно казалась Караасу не такой уж сложной — в сравнении. 

Вероятно, если бы он изначально показал себя сильным бойцом… но притворство так далеко зашло, что вскройся все, и Кассандра просто убьет его на месте. А разрывы будут маги закрывать. Что-нибудь придумают и закроют. В конце концов, метка это все та же магия. 

— Инквизитор! — Повелительный окрик Кассандры вырвал Адаара из задумчивости. Чтобы тут же ввергнуть в другую: Скайхолд навестил кунарийский торговец, и кроме того, что он явно пообщался с Быком, привез много чего интересного. От специй до одежды. Традиционной кунарийской одежды, славной практичным минимализмом.   
Вряд ли он когда-нибудь уговорит Кассандру её примерить, но почему бы не помечтать? Раз уж любимая женщина отправила его кашеварить. 

Караас вздохнул. Почему, ну почему он не соврал, что лучше него никто не зачаровывает оружие? Или варит слабительное зелье. Тогда бы Адаар не выглядел в глазах Кассандры настолько бесполезным… 

— Конечно. — Караас улыбнулся и скинул со спины мешок. 

Как хорошо, что в Долы с ними захотел пойти Коул, а приглядеть за воплощенным духом решил Варрик. Первый настолько странный и так странно воспринимает мир, что маленькая хитрость Адаара прошла мимо него, а Варрик и Кассандра полностью занимают друг друга. 

Пока Караас мучается от зависти и ревности. 

То есть, если бы с ними пошли другие, он бы наслушался про свои умственные способности. И полное отсутствие способностей вообще. А он очень способный! Просто гениальный притворщик, аж сам от себя не ожидал. 

— Ей нравится как пахнет твоя ложь, — внезапно сообщил Коул и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. 

Адаар напрягся. Коул редко говорил понятно, но никогда не лгал. А если поднапрячься, порой даже выходило понять, что именно он имел в виду. И сейчас, он ведь... он ведь не о Кассандре? Она знает?! 

— Ты о чем? — невинно поинтересовался Караас, помешивая бурду в котелке.   
Задумывалась-то она как рагу, но он всегда задумывал что-то съедобное, а выходило одно и то же. Зато специй не пожалел, а потому запах не такой отвратный, как мог быть. И никого не прослабит, а остальное можно пережить. 

И Кассандра точно не будет маяться животом. Как только заснет, Адаар наложит на нее целебное заклинание… 

Коул не ответил. Вместо него ответила ОНА. 

— Инквизитор, назад! — рявкнула Кассандра, подхватывая щит, пока Караас кубарем летел в кусты. Потому что появление за спиной голодной драконицы не прозевает даже такой тюфяк, которого он изображал. 

Вот только... Откуда в лесу взялся дракон?! 

Хороший вопрос, просто замечательный вопрос, вот только обстоятельно обдумать его не было ни единой возможности. Ведь сама лесная обитательница возвышенными вопросами не задавалась, расценивая встречу исключительно с практической точки зрения. 

Практика подсказывала, что два человека, гном и коссит состоят из легкодоступного и легкоусвояемого мяса, значит, замечательно подойдут для легкого ужина одинокой дамы. 

А из Адаарова посоха получится замечательная зубочистка, остатки доспехов из зубов выковыривать. 

Караас с подобной постановкой вопроса был в корне не согласен, и открыв в себе неведомые прежде ни соратникам, ни даже ему самому ловкость, гибкость и скорость сигал от дерева к дереву (Так вот почему они такие огромные! Эльфы определенно знали толк в прятках от драконов!), почти успешно взбегал по лишенным веток стволам вертикально, и если бы не посох, наверное, попытался бы улететь. 

Несмотря на слаженную работу, отвлечь внимание от Инквизитора Кассандре, Варрику и Коулу удалось далеко не сразу: драконица твердо вознамерилась заполучить первым блюдом самый упитанный прямоходящий кусок мяса. 

А Адаар не упитанный! Он просто крупный! А на самом деле жилистый и жесткий! 

— Эй! — потеряв терпение, Кассандра издала яростный крик и подбежав к самой морде, ударила азартно ползущего за Адааром дракона. — Сюда, тварь! 

Ах, что за женщина! Богиня! Воплощение ярости и красоты! Идеал! И какое самопожертвование — ради него, Карааса! 

В груди стало горячо-горячо... а потом холодно-холодно. Магическая тварь обозлилась на проявленное неуважение и выдохнула настоящий поток жидкого льда. 

— Инквизитор, ну ты... сделай хоть что-нибудь! — проникновенно попросил Варрик, механическими движениями перезаряжая арбалет, и снова выпустил очередь болтов, целя дракону по глазам. 

Ему явно хотелось сказать что-то еще. Что-нибудь такое, что в книге не напишешь и даже не нарисуешь, потому что бумага такого не выдержит. 

С другой стороны, гном поразительно сдержан. Будь в отряде Карааса такая обуза, да в сражении с драконом, первым же в зубы твари и отправился, отвлекать и пасть заткнуть. 

Кассандра и Коул удерживали интерес дракона, и Варрик, пользуясь моментом, методично усаживал морду твари болтам. Несколько застряло между чешуйками, большая часть бессильно отскакивала от шкуры... А потом сразу два болта неудачно легли дракону в глаз. 

Неудачно потому, что убить таким её не получилось, зато привести в ярость — вполне. 

— Коул! — Кассандра успела отскочить от удара хвоста, а вот мальчик-дух отправился в короткий полет до дерева. Адаар искренне надеялся, что слышал хруст веток или доспеха, не костей. 

Он никогда не был хорош в целительстве, а к Коулу питал искреннюю симпатию. Духи могут умереть, это он знает точно. А духи воплощенные? Погибают? Возвращаются в Тень? 

Караас никогда не интересовался этой областью магии. 

— Инквизитор! — Кассандра же Пентагаст, а они же известные драконоборцы, верно? И она уже сражалась с драконами. Она ведь справится? Справится же?.. 

Справилась. Драконица, устав впустую щелкать пастью, ловя шуструю и колючую добычу, подпрыгнула на месте, и несколько раз взмахнула крыльями. Адаар пошатнулся, Варрика рядом с ним буквально сдуло, Кассандра... 

Стойкая, такая несравненно прекрасная в этот момент, Кассандра словно попала в центр урагана: её сбило с ног и проволокло по земле несколько десятков шагов. Даже если она не потеряла сознание, если её не оглушило, она не успеет подняться. 

Потому что для дракона это только один шаг. И если дракон его сделает, Караас никогда не получит по морде за свои выкрутасы. 

— Вашедан! — Потом Адаар и сам не мог сказать, почему из всего богатства известных ругательств ему на язык прыгнуло это, привезенное родителями с далекого Сегерона и совершенно не подходящее случаю. 

Он крутанул посох, впервые с начала абсурдной заварушки с Брешью позволив магии свободно течь через тело и древко, чтобы сплестись в привычные формы заклинаний. 

В первую очередь, защитить Кассандру: так любимый Караасом огонь не самая избирательная стихия. А если говорить откровенно, совершенно не избирательная. Кто бы не придет сюда после них, деревьев, чтобы спрятаться от дракона, они не найдут.   
Этого конкретного дракона тоже. 

Где-то за спиной, в зарослях ползучей крапивы, матерился Варрик, то ли восхищенно, то ли возмущенно — Караас не разобрал за ревом издыхающего твари. И напряженно следил как истончаются потоки щита, закрывающего Кассандру: он должен отпустить и погасить огонь прежде, чем защита исчезнет. 

— Инквизитор... — Кассандра восстала из пепла и грязи, словно мстительный дух.   
Адаар, мгновение назад задыхающийся от пропущенной через себя силы, обрел второе дыхание. Отступило даже чувство сосущей пустоты заменившее привычное тепло магии... 

Искательница была невыразимо прекрасна. С травинками, застрявшими в волосах, покрытая грязью с ног до головы, лиловеющим синяком на скуле и разбитыми губами. И даже густой смрад драконьей крови стал уместен — словно неукротимый драконий дух воплотился в хрупком человеческом теле. 

— Инквизитор... — повторила Кассандра, подходя ближе. Очарованный, Караас еще успел увидеть, как она вскинула руку. Но остальное скрыла вспышка света и последовавшая за ней темнота. 

***

 

— Все это время он притворялся! Притворялся никчемным, притворялся безмозглым, притворялся... — Кассандра. Меряет поляну шагами, со злостью втаптывая в нее ветви и сочные стебли цветов. 

— Да ладно, подумаешь! Мелочи какие. Лучше бы он не притворялся, что умеет готовить. — Варрик. Сидит на одном месте, настроен благодушно и явно забавляется неистовству Искательницы. Адаар разобрал характерное поскрипывание пера, и успокоился окончательно. С гномом они останутся приятелями — в расстроенных чувствах Варрик за писанину не брался. 

Коула не слышно и не видно... а значит, с ним точно все в порядке. 

Адаар открыл глаза, и испугался по-настоящему: ничего не увидев, решил что Кассандра выбила ему оба глаза. А потом поднял руку и стащил с лица мокрую тряпку. 

Спор над головой резко оборвался. 

— Он рад, что больше не надо готовить, — сообщил Коул, первым появившись в поле зрения, — и видит звезды при взгляде на Искательницу даже без ударов.


End file.
